Time
by Rogue 13
Summary: Hard to summarize, but please read it


Sunday morning six fifty am. on the south side. Nothing has happened lately its a little on the slow side today but I know that something's bound to happen.  
  
But to an off duty cop the sound of your beeper is all you look forward to when you wake up in the morning.  
  
Oh, the names Chase, Nichole Chase, and my brother/ partner is Nicholas Chase. We've been on the trail of a killer for the past two months so we've been from Labrynna to Holodrum And back. I think we'll be after this guy for at least another two or three months because he's always been one step ahead of us.  
  
Imagine for a moment if you will being a twenty-one year old detective and having your own twin brother as your partner. If you think about it I guess it's not that hard to imagine.  
  
Sometimes Nicholas can be such a pain because he thinks he knows everything. Sometimes he's right and sometimes he's wrong like yesterday he said that it would be faster if we took a short cut to the next town and we got lost. That's the last time I trust him with the map.  
  
It's Monday December 16, 2024. We found out the reason we haven't been able to find the guy for the past six weeks, he's been time jumping.  
  
Wednesday December 24. We've been after this guy for nearly six months now. I am starting to think that we'll never catch him. We get one step close every time we find the last place he's been. It's all so hard when you can't put a face with the name.  
  
It's six o'clock and we just got the papers we need to nail this guy. Now we have a face to put with the name. The guy we've been looking for is Justin Harris a sixteen year old wanted for the murder of the chief's son Jessie Micheals also sixteen.  
  
At about six twenty-five we were informed that we were being sent help. He is also a twenty-one year old detective named Donny Roberts.  
  
Thursday December 25, six fifteen am. We find ourselves back in the year 1980. We stand in front of a three story apartment building. After studying it for a moment we head inside and quickly find the apartment we're looking for and pop the lock. Entering we begin to search the place.  
  
"Nicky, Nicky?" Nick calls. "Nicky are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah." I call back coming out of a momentary trance. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I found something."  
  
"What is it?" I ask walking over to him.  
  
"It's a couple of tickets for a baseball game this afternoon." Donny replies picking up the tickets. "So who ever was here will be coming back soon."  
  
"We better leave then." I reply heading to the door. "Let's go."  
  
"Alright." They say in unison falling into step behind me.  
  
At five twenty-five p.m.. the stakeout began. As we sit in the car with the radio going the guys start to complain.  
  
"It's eight twenty-five, the day is almost over and still no sign of this guy, we've been out here for all most three hours, I want to go back to the hotel and take a shower and go to bed." Nick whines.  
  
"Oh, Nick stop complaining. Another half hour and then we'll go." I say annoyed.  
  
"Come on Nicky we're all tired and it looks like this guy ain't gonna show and we can sit out here some more tomorrow." Donny yawns laying his head back against his shoulder and closing his eyes.  
  
"He's right lets go." Nick whines.  
  
"Oh alright we'll go." I yawn starting the car and head back to the hotel.  
  
Two thirty-six am. January 1.  
  
"I don think that this guy is as guilty as they say he is because we've been through this place twice now and haven't found anything that will convict him of the crime he's been charged with and the guys back home have been through his place back there and haven't found anything either." I reply looking over some book on a shelf.  
  
"We're bound to find something." Donny reassures me.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" I ask turning my attention to him.  
  
"Well for on thing why is he running?" He looks over some papers on the desk.  
  
"He's probably scared, What does that have to do with if he's guilty or not?" I say annoyed.  
  
Donny shakes his head. "Not a thing."  
  
"Then why do you insist on arguing with me about it?"  
  
He shrugs and looks up at me. "Who's arguing?"  
  
"Nicky someone's coming we better go." Nick yells.  
  
Three thirty a.m. Tuesday January 2. After finding nothing we can use during an extensive search of the so called killers apartment. We sit in our hotel room unsure of what our next move till be.  
  
"Another stakeout are you crazy?" Donny asks slightly annoyed.  
  
"La la la ......do do do.. la la la."  
  
"Nick please. No I'm not crazy do you want to catch him or not?" I ask.  
  
"La la la ......do do do.. la la la."  
  
"Sure, but is this the only way?" Donny asks ignoring Nick.  
  
"La la la ......do do do.. la la la."  
  
"No, unless you can come up with a better idea?" I say watching nick.  
  
"La la la ...... I just want to fly."  
  
"Here in a minute I'm going to give you flying lessons right out that window if you don't shut that thing off and pay attention." I say annoyed.  
  
"La la la ......do do do.. la la la."  
  
Nick I'm going to knock you out if you don't stop, now take those damn headphones off. I growl.  
  
Nick jumps and looks at me. Oh sorry Nicky I didn't think. . . I glare at him. "Don't think just shut up an pay attention."  
  
He raises his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay."  
  
"Nicky what did you say to him?" Donny asks puzzled.  
  
"Nothing Donny don't worry about it." I answer.  
  
"What are you? I mean besides a cop, there's more to you then just that badge."  
  
"Have you ever heard of a telepathy?" I ask.  
  
"Yes.." Donny's eyes widen. "I never thought..."  
  
"Well now that you know, can we get back to business?" I ask.  
  
"Sure." He pauses and smiles a bit. "Then that means you know how..."  
  
"Donny please." I roll my eyes. "Okay, what do we know about this guy already?"  
  
"Well he's sixteen and he likes baseball." Donny answers.  
  
"And he has a long list of girlfriends." Nick laughs.  
  
Six thirty-six p.m. Something's not right we staked out the apartment building and for the past six hours there's been no sign of anyone.  
  
"Well I guess no one's home." Nick says.  
  
"Wait someone's coming." I reply quieting the others.  
  
"Where?" Donny asks.  
  
"I see him lets go." Nick replies excited.  
  
Once inside the building we make our way up the stairs and to the apartment. On the door is a note the reads: Sorry I missed you, but you know where the key is, so let yourself in and I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
"I wonder who we're going to find inside." I whisper turning the door knob to find it unlocked.  
  
We step into the dark apartment. Hearing a noise we head toward the kitchen. As we step through the door someone tackles Nick slamming him against the wall. I wrestle the person off of him, pinning the guy against the wall I bring my hand back aiming to hit him in the face.  
  
"Let me go please." He brings his hands up to cover his face.  
  
"Jessie?" I cry as Donny flips on the light. I step back.  
  
He looks at me slightly puzzled. "Nicky?"  
  
"Y...your alive?" I look at him slightly puzzled. "Why?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Nicky I can explain..."  
  
"Not to me Jessie you'll explain all of this to your father when we get back." I say placing a pair of hand cuffs on his wrists along with a gate pass which I activate.  
  
"Nicky please don't make me go back." Jessie protests as he is bathed in a glow of white light.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say as he disappears.  
  
January 11. The day after Jessie's trial. Upon our return we were informed that Justin was the one who was killed and Jessie was the killer. Three hours after the trial the chief had us back on duty.  
  
Nick leans against the car. "Sure glad that's over."  
  
"Me too." Donny agrees. "What about you Nicky you glad it's over?"  
  
"Thrilled." I reply sarcastically. "Still can't believe that Jessie would be capable of something like that." I say sliding into the driver's seat of our black and silver patrol car. "What do you say we go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I'm starved." Nick replies climbing into the back seat of the car.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Donny says sliding into the passengers seat next to me.  
  
"Where you want to go?" I ask.  
  
Nick thinks a moment. "Anywhere you can get a burger and fries."  
  
Donny laughs lightly. "Nick your to much."  
  
I start the car and pull out onto the main road. There is silence until we reach the restaurant.  
  
Once inside the guys quickly find a table. After a few minutes a short dark haired woman walks over. "Hi I'm Kelly I'll be your waitress, what can I get for you tonight?"  
  
With out hesitation Nick rattles off his order. "A hamburger fries, a coke, a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a piece of chocolate pie with wip cream."  
  
Kelly looks to Donny. "How about you?"  
  
"Just a burger and a beer, please." He answers.  
  
"I'll just have a beer thanks." I reply when she looks at me.  
  
She nods and heads to the kitchen.  
  
Nick turns on the vid screen that is built into the top of the table and turns it to a news channel.  
  
After a few minutes Kelly returns with our food and sets it on the table.  
  
Nick starts eating right away still watching the vid screen.  
  
"Where do you think they'll have us go from here?" I ask running my finger around the rim of my beer glass.  
  
"I don't know." Donny replies taking a bite of his hamburger.  
  
Nick looks up from his plate and the vid screen. "Hey Nicky look at this we're on TV." He turns the vid screen so that Donny and I can see it.  
  
"Yeah so." I say taking a drink of my beer then a bite of Donny's hamburger.  
  
Donny smiles. "You sure your not hungry Nicky, we can get you something."  
  
I shake my head smiling. "Nah, yours is just fine."  
  
"All that's on is stuff from the trial." Donny replies turning his attention to Nick.  
  
Nick shakes his head pointing to the screen.  
  
Donny looks at it the screen. "Uh, Nicky we have a problem."  
  
"What's the prob. . . " I look up to see three wanted posters with our pictures on them staring me in the face. "Oh damn."  
  
Donny stands. "We have to get out of here." He grabs my hand. "Come on."  
  
"But the . . . " Nick starts to protest.  
  
"Just leave it." I say tossing a few credit chips on the table. I grab Nick's hand as Donny pulls us toward the door.  
  
"We need a different car." Donny looks around the parking lot.  
  
"How's this one?" Nick asks indicating a silver sports car.  
  
"It will have to do." Donny says opening the drivers door and shoving me in and over to the passengers seat. Nick climbs in back. Sliding in next to me Donny closes the door and starts the car and we take off heading out of town.  
  
"How much time you think we have before they find us?" Nick asks.  
  
"I'm not sure Nick." I answer looking at Donny.  
  
Donny reaches over and gently squeezes my hand. "I'm not sure what's going on but I'm going to find out." He replies as if he had been reading my mind.  
  
Ten thirty-six p.m. We're still on the road headed to who knows where. We haven't stopped sense we left the restaurant. I can't help but wonder what it is exactly that we're running from. I just know that ever sense we returns from warping up our case, the people around us started acting rather strange.  
  
As I stare out the window at the stars I feel the car slow and suddenly stop. I look over at Donny who looks as if he's about to fall asleep. "You want me to drive?" I ask.  
  
He smiles leaning his head against the back of the seat. "No let's all just rest for a bit." He looks over at me his green eyes shinning almost as bright as the stars.  
  
I nod. "Okay." I look back to Nick who has fallen asleep in the back seat. I cover him up with a blanket I find on the floor.  
  
"You two are pretty close aren't you?" Donny asks.  
  
"Sometimes." I shift a bit getting comfortable. Folding my arms across my chest I shiver slightly.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
I shake my head. "No I'm fine." I look back out the window at the stars. "They sure are pretty aren't they?"  
  
"Yep sure are, never seen them this bright in the city." He leans over laying his head in my lap.  
  
I reach down and lightly run my fingers through his hair. "Where do you think we'll go from here?"  
  
He shrugs. " I'm not sure, but I believe this has something to do with a time shift. Someone a Star Labs must not like us Time Cops to well."  
  
"But why come after us?" I ask looking down into his eyes.  
  
He smiles. "Because the three of us are the only Time Cops on the Labrynna police force."  
  
"How long do you think this will last?" I ask still running my fingers through his hair.  
  
"Not to long I hope." He shifts slightly and looks up at me. "I love you Nicky."  
  
I smile. "I know." I reply my voice just above a whisper as he closes his eyes.  
  
After what seemed to be about twenty minutes. I wake to the sound of the car door closing. I look up to see Donny sitting on the hood of the car his dark brown hair blowing lightly in the breeze he leans forward resting his elbows against his knees. I watch him a moment before opening the door and stepping out closing it quietly behind me. As I step toward him I can see that the jacket to his uniform has been stripped of it's patches. I slide up onto the hood next to him.  
  
"Morning Nicky." He says shifting his gaze from the star filled navy blue sky to me.  
  
"What time is it?" I ask pulling my jacket tighter around me trying to keep out the cold.  
  
He looks at his watch. "Just after two a.m."  
  
"It's early." I shiver slightly. " and cold."  
  
He slides over behind me, wrapping his arms around me he pulls me close. "How's this?" He asks kissing my cheek.  
  
I smile leaning my head back against his chest. "Much better."  
  
Six forty-eight a.m. Sitting behind the wheel of the silver sports car I watch the miles of endless desert roll past through the windshield. After not sleeping the entire night Donny sleeps soundly beside me in the passenger seat and Nick lays sprawled out still sleeping in the back seat.  
  
After about twenty or thirty miles a city begins to form on the horizon. I pull the car into the parking lot of a small dinner about twelve miles outside the city. I nudge Donny and he slowly opens his eyes and stretches. Reaching back I shake Nick lightly and his eyes pop open.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Nick asks sitting up.  
  
I point to the dinner. "Food." I open the door and step out.  
  
Nick climbs out behind me and stretches. "Good I'm starved."  
  
"Your always hungry Nick." Donny says closing his door.  
  
I close the car door and head into the dinner followed by Nick and Donny. We take a seat at a table just inside the door.  
  
A blonde girl looking to be about sixteen wearing a red waitress's uniform walks over to us. "Good morning I'm Jenny how may I help you?"  
  
Nick immediately rattles off his order. "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and orange juice."  
  
She looks at me. "What would you like miss?"  
  
"A large cup of black coffee please." I answer.  
  
She turns to Donny.  
  
He smiles a bit. "Pancakes and coffee please."  
  
She nods and heads to the counter to place the orders.  
  
"So where are we?" I ask.  
  
Nick flips on the table top vid screen pulling up a map he looks it over. "Well according to this we're twelve miles outside Subrasia."  
  
"So that means we're heading north." Donny looks at his watch. "Which means we should be across the border and well on our way to Lynna by noon."  
  
Jenny returns with our food setting it on the table. "Is that going to be all for you folks?"  
  
"Can we get a map chip?" Donny asks.  
  
Jenny nods. "You sure can." She walks off and soon returns with the map chip. She hands it to Donny who puts it in his pocket. "You guys aren't from around here are you?"  
  
Nick looks up at her a puzzled look on his face. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Jenny smiles slightly. "Your uniforms and you wouldn't have asked for a map if you were from this sector." She pours more coffee into our cups. "Where you all from?"  
  
Donny and I exchange a questioning glance. "Lynna." I answer.  
  
"That's a nice place. I hope you folks have a nice visit." Jenny walks off.  
  
Nick flips the vid screen to a news channel and turns the volume down. "Doesn't look as though they've realized we're gone."  
  
We sit there for another ten minutes waiting to see if there will be anything about us on the news. After nothing is said about us we pay the bill and head out to the car and climb in.  
  
"We could use some dew clothes." Nick comments. "These uniforms kinda make us stick out."  
  
I nod in agreement. "When we get to town we'll get some new ones."  
  
As we enter the city we find the streets filled with people and cars of all shapes and sizes. Rows of tall buildings line the streets partially obstructing the view of the slowly darkening sky. We make our way through the crowded city streets pulling into the parking lot of the nearest clothing store. I park the car, we climb out and head inside.  
  
A short dark haired man greets us as we enter. "Good morning is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Donny shakes his head. "We just came to look around, thank you."  
  
The man nods. "Alright, let me know if you need any help." He turns and walks off.  
  
"So where we going start?" I ask sliding my hand into Donny's.  
  
He looks at me and smiles. "Where ever you want doesn't make any difference to me I hate doing this stuff."  
  
I lightly punch his shoulder with my other hand. "Oh come on Donny this stuff is fun."  
  
Nick laughs lightly. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda fun though I'd rather like wearing a uniform everyday, you don't have to make a decision on what to wear, cause you already know." 


End file.
